


Neon Lights

by zonderliing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Drunk Sex, Grinding, House Party, M/M, Mirror Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: Sylvain would never turn down the chance to let someone grind up on him, even if that person turns out to be Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Neon Lights

The bass was loud enough to make the walls shake. The powerful sound system that was hooked up to every room on the base floor, powered by the impressive DJ booth in the den. 

Blue Lion house parties were a monthly occurrence, a courtesy to the other houses so everyone could let loose a bit and ignore their studies for a simple few hours. 

The vibrations pounded through Sylvain’s chest in a pleasant thrum. Red solo cup in hand, sloshing around the mixture he had drunkenly poured for himself at the open bar that was truly just bottles littered across the entire kitchen counter. It was at the point in the night when mixers were running sparse and you almost needed to scavenge through the forest of empties before finding a drop from something worth throwing back. Sylvain’s cup was probably more than half filled with rum and only a splash of coke to color, but he was already drunk enough not to be too bothered by it anyway. 

He tried not to trip over his uncoordinated, drunk feet as he passed through groups of heated bodies, talking and swaying with the rhythm of the current song, or perhaps like him it was the alcohol from one too many shots causing their legs to weaken. 

In some rooms the music was louder than others, enough for the need to lean in to talk to those standing right beside you, screaming into each others ears just to be understood, followed by echoes of. 

_“What? What did you say?”_

Screaming back and forth many times throughout a single conversation. 

Sometimes people stood close enough just to hear each other, and sometimes those people weren’t talking at all. 

It wasn’t a strange sight to see people pinning their lovers up against a wall, or just stealing kisses when they could. It was a party after all, and alcohol had its way to bring people closer. 

Sylvain tried to avert his eyes at those couples, littered down hallways and on the dance floor, tangled in each others space and seemingly ignorant to the public eye. He wasn’t jealous of those people though. _Not at all._

The ones tucked away in corners, or sinking too far into the couches with a lover in their lap. The ones that gazed into someone else's eyes and seemed to lose themselves in them. Squeezed a hand and lead them out, perhaps to somewhere more private.

Sylvain frowned and took a swig of his drink, goosebumps spreading down his spine as the taste hit his tongue, and maybe he wasn't _quite_ drunk enough to ignore how strong he’d made it. He truly wished he was.

Perhaps after the drink he was working on, he would finally be able to let loose. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he envied the people that could stay on beat without looking, and feeling, awkward. 

He tucked himself up against the wall, watching the mob of people on the dance floor jump and shout lyrics as the song changed to one everyone seemed to know.

He could feel the alcohol slowly taking its effect. Blurring the lines of reality with a soft filter thanks to the rum he was desperately trying to swing back without gagging. He shook his head with every sip, trying to rid himself of the taste, grimacing as if he’d just taken cough syrup. 

The alcohol slowly chipped away at his hesitations until he could finally let himself loose. The dance floor called to him, wanting so desperately to throw himself into the masses and join in the laughing, singing, and _dancing._

He tucked his cup up on a mantle with many other drinks to be forgotten about. He kicked off the wall and weaved right into the middle of the dance floor, sliding passed tighter knit groups that clearly didn’t want to be disturbed and were only there to have fun with each other. 

The middle of the dance floor was much hotter than the outskirts of the room. Here with the bodies bumping and grinding against each other, stuck together as they all moved in both a unison and chaotic cluster. 

The air was thick with sweat and alcohol but Sylvain licked over his lips, almost enjoying the way his skin brushed up against others as he started to move on the beat. It was easier than he expected to fall into rhythm, surrounded by so many other people, to sync himself with the music and let it take him over. 

His blood pumping, alive with the bass that made his chest vibrate and heart race. Sweat beading at his brow and at the small of his back, making his loose t-shirt cling just the slightest to him. 

The music transitioned easily from song to song, he didn't know who was playing DJ from the other room but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. It was easy to dance to, his body moving on its own without needing to think and the simplicity made is truly exhilarating as he rocked his head back and forth and let himself be jostled as everyone around him moved as well. 

The heat continued to build as the mob kept jumping. Sylvain’s mouth feeling dry from screaming lyrics to a song he knew well and he decided to duck out for a moment in search of water, his body begging for something that wasn’t more alcohol. 

He shuffled through the small groups, weaving out from the spot he had occupied, excusing himself as his hands brushed shoulders and sides to squeeze passed on his quest for hydration. 

His hand landed on a bony hip, moving them politely out of the way as he tried to pass through but a hand came down over his own, holding it in place and suddenly he was being grinded up against in the middle of the dance floor.

For a moment he was stunned in place, at a loss for what to do but his body reacted before his mind could catch up. 

The song held a quick beat but the lyrics were raunchy in context, the body moving up against him had no problem staying on brand with that, moving like they were straight out of the music video.

The movement choked the breath from Sylvain and his grip on that hip eagerly pulled it back to keep the pressure on. He couldn't see their face as their back was pressed up against his chest, but he would hardly stop a pair of gorgeously long legs in skin tight white pants to stop what they were doing. 

Long silky purple locks were pulled delicately to one side and the roll of hips that brought a plump ass to circle back against his crotch wasn’t something he was going to start complaining about, thoughts of getting water be damned. 

Sylvain’s hands were hot and heavy, holding those hips down against him as his own body moved back up to meet the lewd dancer practically crawling back into his lap.

He tucked his chin over the others shoulder, close enough now to smell the fruitiness of the others hair, no doubt from the shampoo they used. Sylvain tucked his nose into the others neck, feeling their pulse before trailing his lips across exposed pale flesh. He sucked, kissing and biting lightly at the open canvas on distance and if body language was anything to go by, he could say his ministrations were highly appreciated. 

He wanted to blame the alcohol for how easy he was getting worked up, but was he really so at fault with such a gorgeous being moving up so sensually against him?

Sylvain felt like he was floating, the song just a dull background noise as blood pumped through his ears and his cock, making his mind hazy, craving for more of that sweet friction rubbing hard against him.

Heat pooled in his stomach, his hands sliding from his vice grip on the others hips to reach down, moving between the others legs to explore their body. The alcohol was a nice cover for the shame of being in the middle of the dance floor, getting handsy, and feeling up a total stranger. 

Other people were too occupied in their own ministrations to notice, crowded enough around them for no one to pay too much attention.

Hips stuttered against his own, pausing in their gyrating as Sylvain palmed at the front of his dance partners pants, right at the crotch. 

He realized only then that his eyes had been closed, opening them as he felt a hardness under the weight of his hand. He didn't care that he hadn't been dancing with a woman this whole time but it did catch him a bit off guard and made his mind spin at something he wasn’t expecting.

A perfectly manicured hand reached back, grabbing and tangling fingers in Sylvains messy hair. They twisted awkward, brushing lips against flushed ears before their mouths could meet and there was no hesitation before tongues pressed into each others mouths in desperation, breathing into each other as they kissed between groans, hips rubbing in torturing circles that made Sylvains cock throb with arousal, begging for more besides the rubbing of a plump ass. 

“Fuck-“ Sylvain groaned, not wanting to stop but if things kept up it might embarrass himself by getting too worked up. 

He grabbed at those bony hips, spinning them around so they were chest and finally he could get a good look at the one who had gotten him all worked up.

“Lorenz?” 

Hazy purple eyes opened slowly to meet Sylvain’s, staring back into bright eyes that widened in realization, pupils blown wide with arousal. 

Sylvain’s jaw went slack but the other reached up and draped his arms over the redhead’s shoulders, pulling him close so their chests were flush, hot and sticky against each other. 

“Are you mad?” Lorenz asked, breath hot against Sylvain’s lips, close enough to kiss but not closing the distance just yet. 

Sylvain felt his brain trying to piece everything together, so desperate for coherency that his alcohol muddled mind wouldn’t process. He shook his head, unable to form words as they died on his tongue every time he attempted to open his mouth, looking like a fish, wide eyed and clearly confused. Cogs turning but steam practically fuming from his ears. 

Lorenz smirked at the display, clearly amused by the others surprise, however not put off in the slightest, still bold as ever. 

“Then kiss me.” Lorenz leaned in, brushing his lips across the others in a sweet motion, waiting for him to close the gap. Sylvain could feel the way Lorenz held his breath, waiting for him to decide. He swallowed thick, the air around them hot and heavy, buzzing with life as everyone around them moved. 

For Sylvain the world seemed to stand still. 

He pressed a knee between Lorenz legs, grabbing him by the waist as their lips crashed together once again. Sylvain giving in to the deep temptation his body was desperately screaming for. Tongues tasting liquor on each others lips and Sylvain felt as if he could have gotten drunk just off that. Much sweeter than the deadly mixture he had concocted for himself earlier.

His hands reached down to grab at the ass that had cursed his dick, squeezing two good handfuls and pulling Lorenz down with purpose to rub his thigh up against the hardness in Lorenz pants.

They moaned together, vibrating into each others mouths, a much sweeter sound than the DJ could have ever mixed. Lorenz lost himself in that pleasure, letting large hands grope and fondle him with ease, leaving him to whimper and rut back desperately to chase Sylvain’s touch.

He pressed his lips hard against Lorenz, licking into his mouth with newfound vigor. The purple haired man leaned eagerly into the kiss, biting and sucking with greed at Sylvain’s tongue. He reached up to grab a fistful of hair, tilting Sylvain’s head to slot their mouths easier together. Sylvain never could have imagined he would end up making out with Lorenz Hellman Gloucester at a Blue Lions house party, he also never would have imagined he would enjoy it.

Sylvain kneeded at the thick rounds of Lorenz ass, one hand holding right below where cheek met thigh, having half a mind to hike i up over his waist. He felt Lorenz squirm under the touch, whimpering as their cocks continued to rub against each other through their clothes, the pressure so good but so frustrating through the fabric. 

Sylvains hands became increasingly more bold, slipping between Lorenz ass, rubbing at his hole through his pants which made the rich boy gasp and break the kiss.

“Sylvain-“ he panted, licking over wet lips and swallowing thick saliva that also dripped down his chin slowly. Lorenz legs were trembling and it was a good thing the other had the strength to keep them up. 

Sylvain’s mouth was back on him, sucking at the junction of neck and collar that was exposed from Lorenz styling his hair conveniently to the side. 

Lorenz snapped, too desperate for more to let it continue in the middle of the dance floor. 

He grabbed at the redheads arm, pushing him back and moving them both through the crowd. His dick impossibly hard and straining against his tight jeans but he hoped everyone else was too drunk to notice him leading away with Sylvain in hand.

He guided them up the stairs, brushing passed several other people until he found an empty bathroom, shoving Sylvain inside and slamming the door behind them before locking it. 

Lorenz took a moment to breathe, his heart hammering against his chest and he turned slowly to look at Sylvain. 

In the bathroom with the door closed, the music wasnt nearly as loud. The bass still made the room vibrate but the lyrics were muted, and it made it almost eerily quiet after being in the heart of it all for so long. The speakers so loud the silence made their ears ring.

Sylvain’s eyes raked up the others body slowly, for the first time able to appreciate his outfit, despite being a little disheveled. Lorenz chest was heaving as he caught his breath, and through a black shirt that he could tell now was semi transparent, he could see perky pink nipples. 

Lorenz closed the gap between them, eager to pick up where they left off as he pinned Sylvain against the sink. The redhead pressed his knee between Lorenz legs and he eagerly moved down against it with an appreciative moan. Here in the comfort of the semi private bathroom, the didn’t need to be content with just rubbing against each other. 

Sylvain’s cock twitched at the moans the other made, able to hear them clearly now without the speakers drowning them out. 

“Fuck me.” Lorenz breathed out, looking up through glassy eyes and messy bangs. His lips were red and swollen and Sylvain wanted to keep biting at them, suck them between his teeth and drag out more of those sweet whines.

“Right now?” Sylvain sputtered instead, which made Lorenz roll his eyes, too horny to deal with Sylvains stupidity. 

He dropped to his knees with practiced ease, grabbed at the front of the others pants, pulling them open impatiently. Lorenz bit down on his lip, glancing up at Sylvain through long, thick lashes as he licked over the absolute mess at the front of his boxers. Tongue lapping at the precum stained mess and sucking an even bigger wet spot until Sylvain begged him to stop, thigh tense and trembling in an attempt to hold himself up, vice grip on the porcelain sink. 

Lorenz hummed, deciding to be kind and show Sylvain mercy. It wouldn’t be fun having him cum so soon anyway. He peeled him from the sticky mess of precum clinging to his boxers until his arousal was free, bobbing up against his chest, proud and throbbing. Lorenz held it heavy in his hand, trying not to make a show at how impressed he was. His own legs spreading as arousal flood through him, making his own dick twitch with anticipation.

Sylvain choked and thrust his hips up into Lorenz grip, slender fingers sliding over him with ease at just how wet he was. Easily fucking himself into the others grip and whining when it was suddenly gone. 

He cracked his eyes open, glancing down to where Lorenz should have been but instead his was shoulders deep in a cabinet, ruffling through toiletries. Sylvain had half a mind to ask what he was doing but Lorenz was standing up and next to him only moments later, holding a packet of lube and condom. 

“I know you stupid Lions keep these stashed away everywhere, now hurry up.” Lorenz shoved his findings at the other and nudged him off the sink to take his place. He leaned over the sink, reaching behind himself to slide his pants down to his ankles with his underwear and jutting his ass out to be fully on display. 

Lorenz ears and cheeks burned, blushing down to his chest when Sylvain said nothing and made no move right away. His whipped his head around, silky locks flying to the side and he watched Sylvain with a burning gaze. He squirmed at the cold air on his bare skin, mentally screaming for Sylvain to hurry. He reached behind himself to rub his fingers in slow circles around his hole, pulling his ass apart with the other hand to entite the other. 

Sylvain swallowed thick, reaching out to grab at Lorenz ass himself, spreading it apart and groaning as he watched the pretty pink ring of muscle flex. 

“God I want it so bad- hurry up and fuck me with that fat cock of yours.” Lorenz needed to swallow to stop himself from drooling, pressing his ass back to chase the warmth of the others hands. 

Sylvain tore open the packet of lube, squeezing it out onto his fingers before pressing a single one inside. Lorenz jaw fell open in a silent moan, making noise only when Sylvain twisted his finger and pulled it out. 

“Oh- _Yes!”_

Lorenz rocked his hips back to meet every press of Sylvain’s fingers. Eyes half lidded, losing himself in the feeling with every extra finger added. The other leaned over him, bracing a hand against the mirror, watching Lorenz reflection in the glass as his fingers took him apart with every new stretch and pull. 

He smirked as Lorenz eyes widened in surprise as he crooked his fingers just right, rubbing against that bundle of nerves that had Lorenz absolutely begging and thighs trembling. 

Sylvain licked over his lips, withdrawing his fingers despite Lorenz protests. He had been about to look over his shoulder, but he caught Sylvain staring at him through the mirror, deciding to meet his gaze. He licked over his lips slowly, pressing his hips back in a bit of a display. 

It had been clear from the start that Lorenz was full of himself, got off on putting on a show and also was a whore for attention. Sylvain was more than happy to oblige all of that. He held Lorenz gaze as he slipped the condom on and used up the raining lube. He grabbed at his hip, steadying him as he lined himself up and pressed his cock inside. 

The warm heat took Sylvain in with ease and both of them moaned in unison. 

Sylvain’s head tipped forward, giving small thrusts until he bottomed out, teeth sinking into his lip and holding back the guttural moan from just how hot and tight Lorenz was. 

When he lifted his gaze back to the mirror, he saw Lorenz watching, not at him, but at _himself._

And for some reason he thought that was _hot._

Sylvain grabbed at the others knee, pushing him up further against the sink and holding him down as he let himself go. Hips pounding deep and hard and giving Lorenz the fucking that he had been begging for since the start. 

The purpled haired man was forced forward with the new angle, face close enough to the mirror that every moan fogged the glass. Every thrust making his eyes roll back, Sylvain’s pace relentless and after the whole night of building each other up he knew he wouldn't last long. 

Lorenz begged for it, wanting to hear his own voice more than anything. Moaning encouragements for Sylvain’s own ego and he loved it, loved to hear Lorenz tell him how big his cock was and how deep it was. 

“Shit- _fuck_ you’re gonna make me cum-“ 

Lorenz threw his head back moaning loud enough that anyone passing by would surely hear them but he didn’t care with how amazing Sylvain felt inside him. 

His thighs ached and his toes curled in his shoes as his body tensed, grasping at the mirror and dragging fingers down the glass, hand flexing as he came with a hot whine.

Sylvain pressed his forehead to the others back, gasping at how Lorenz tightened around him in his orgasm. 

He let his leg down slowly, pulling out and pulling the condom off. He pressed the others thighs together, slipping his cock between them. 

Lorenz gasped and Sylvain chuckled, sliding his dick between warm legs, over and over. His hips slapped against Lorenz ass and he just hummed, lost in post orgasm bliss, taking it as Sylvain finished himself off by fucking his thighs. 

Lorenz could feel Sylvain getting close, his thrusts erratic and without rhythm. The thought of being used this way made his dick twitch with interest again but he was too spent for it to get much reaction. Purple eyes lifted slowly to watch Sylvain through the mirror, biting his lip as he watched the redhead lose himself to pleasure. 

Sylvain pulled back, jerking himself off as orgasm washed over him, meeting Lorenz eyes through the glass as he came over his ass and the backs of his thighs. 

Both of them said nothing for a long moment as they caught their breath. Eventually Sylvain tucked himself back into his pants and went to grab some toilet paper to clean Lorenz up. 

He thanked him quietly as they fixed themselves, adjusting their clothes and hair to make themselves presentable. The silence between them wasn’t quite comfortable but it also wasn’t awkward either. The dull base still very prominent in the background, a reminder that there were hundreds of people back out there, drunk and dancing and having a good time. 

Lorenz turned for the door first, ready to head back to the party, albeit with a bit of a wobble. 

Sylvain grabbed his wrist and immediately let go as if the others skin had been so hot it burned him. Their eyes met, full of questions that neither of them really had answers to. Lorenz smiled fondly still buzzed but not quite drunk anymore. He leaned in to press a soft and chaste kiss to the others lips. 

He winked, unlocked the door and stepped out, leaving Sylvain in the bathroom with still many questions, the smell of sex still lingering in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to rarepair hell 
> 
> Thx for cuming to my ted talk.


End file.
